


Christmas during the Fall

by VerseNaberrie



Series: The Fall [2]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Embedded Images, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerseNaberrie/pseuds/VerseNaberrie
Summary: Master and Doctor and Christmas during the Kaasavin's occupation.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Series: The Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056062
Kudos: 7





	Christmas during the Fall

**Author's Note:**

> The action takes place a few weeks before Doctor saved the Earth.  
> \----  
> Attention - the fic is a companion piece to my other fic "The Fall?". I would advise to read first few chapters to understand why Doctor and Master are 'together'. Without that, it may be difficult to understand the fic.

  


**Christmas Day**

Per each Christmas, there was always some Grinch. In the year of Kaasavin's occupation - it was the Master.

The time lord hated Christmas and really wanted to make sure that such barbaric custom wouldn't survive to the new age. Unfortunately, none of humans listen to him (even Barton) and his fellow aliens ignored the concept and didn't understand his complain. In the end, the whole building was full of Christmas trees or other ornaments. What's worse, he sometimes distinguishably heard Christmas carols sang by VOR's staff. Yuck.

Master speeded his steps to his apartment to have the torture pass quicker, however he doubted that coming days would go as fast as well.

"Doctor! What have you done with the kitchen?!" Master shouted, while looking at flavour and chocolate cream covering the whole table and all cupboards. "Are you backing cookies? I told you that there would be no Christmas in this house."

"Relax." she rolled her eyes. "These are for Easter."

"Huh?"

"Anya came by and brought a box full of biscuits. And yes - she precisely said that this isn't a Christmas present, she doesn't celebrate Christmas, this is just a small gift, which she just wanted to give us. (She had to know that you don't like that particular day...)" Doctor handled Master a box in a gold paper. "Well, it's was so nice of her, thus if I can't give her anything now, I will make something for Easter. Hopefully they will survive to the spring..."

"It's empty." the time lord looked inside the box from Anya.

"...yeah, I ate all of them."

Master, in sated of another frustrated scream, only sighed and pointed at one group of cookies.

"If these are for Easter, why do they look like giraffes?"

"No, these are rabbits."

"...we should find somebody, who would eat them and end their misery," he eyed the mutant with distaste. "or better - add poison, so people would stop celebrating Easter as well."

"Come on! I've spent the whole day making them."

"Well, at least your egg-shaped cookies seem fine." Master commented at other end of table.

"These aren't eggs." The time lady clarified.

"What?"

"They represent a bird, which is commonly associated with Easter - Penguins!"

"Doctor, we are on Earth in 21th century, not - 24th. What's more - not on Neptune."

"Oh, no. I need to start all over again."

Her miserable face could almost made Master's day, but then he noticed what she had on herself.

"What are you wearing?"

"Huh?" Doctor looked at her clothes. "A green hat and scarf, and also a red sweater?"

"This is a Christmas attire!"

"These are just a plain hat, scarf and sweater! They don't have any snowflakes or reindeers."

"But they are in Christmas colours! Take it away!"

"That's not fair." The time lady complained, but did as she was told. "Hope you are glad that I didn't paint the living room in green." she added under her nose.

"What have you just said?"

"N-nothing!"

"It's ridiculous." Master heavily sat on the nearest chair. "This disgusting celebration has yet to come and I can already barely stand it."

"You have a time machine, you may just skip that day." she advised.

"Don't be stupid. I have work to do, even if the whole 'personnel' decided to take a vacation."

"Working on Christmas! Gosh, I suddenly pity you."

"Ugh, it leaves me with only one thing." Master said. "Doctor, how many bottles of wine do we have?"

"Umm... a lot... when I checked last time..."

"Good, bring them here."

**30 minutes later**

"I believe that these are the last ones." Doctor put fives bottles on the (clean) kitchen table next to their multiple 'brothers' and 'sisters'. "Stars, I can't feel my arms."

"Don't complain. Here is your reward." Master said, while pouring wine in two crystal glasses.

"I don't want to drink." she stepped away.

"Do you need to be told or would you prefer to do it by yourself?"

"Ugh, fine." Doctor slipped the substance a little, cursing mentally the bow on her head. "Yuck, what a strange taste."

"Let's hope that it will make me forget what day it is." he drank the whole content in one go.

"Don't be so pessimistic. It's a good day. Everyone is cheerful, there is snow outside (Is it normal for LA?) and Anya brought us presents... which I already ate, but the fact was that she cared."

"Whatever you think, your optimism isn't contagious." he answered, while having another glass. "Anyway, for what is needed that one 'special' day, when all will be crappy normal tomorrow in the end? For what do people hope to?"

"Exactly - hope."

"Huh?"

"Hope is extremely strong on Christmas." Doctor explained enthusiastically. "It's everywhere! However horrible you feel, for one particular day - it seems like all your problems disappear and all will be well."

"And you? Do you hope too? To end Kaasavin? To have me banish?" Master asked, because he couldn't stand her merry mood.

"I hope for a miracle." she said with a serious face. "You don't have to ask me for details. You know what I want."

The taste of wine became sour. Yes, the time lord could easily imagine the happy ending in Doctor's dreams, where Earth was free and everyone lived peacefully, even Kaasavin with their change of heart for better.

"I know!" the time lady suddenly shouted, making Master jump and almost dropping the glass. "Let's play in something! I'm sure that I remember some Christmas charades."

"If you think...!" he started, then quickly changed his tone to something more sinister. "No, actually, that's quite a good idea. Let's play in 'who will drink more and won't drop dead' game."

"Oops."

**Next day (probably)**

Sontarans were playing in volleyball in Doctor's head. What's more, the floor wasn't a comfortable bed for her back, also - the light and the noise made everything worse. Noise?

With a great difficulty, the time lady raised her head, then she tried to stand up, but only to realise that it was impossible as Master was soundly sleeping on her chest and it didn't seem as if he wanted to free his favourite pillow soon.

The noise was still there. Funny, it wasn't coming from the Master.

"Wake up." she nagged the time lord.

"...I want to unpack my present..." he muttered and snuggled closer to her.

"No, no, hands off from under my shirt! Wake up!"

"Stars! Not so loudly...what's... going on? Where are we?"

Doctor stirred for a moment, then she looked around. They surely were in their living room, but the outfit changed so drastically that at first glance it indeed could look as if they were in a completely different place. There were five Christmas trees, gold ornaments were hanging from the ceiling, the fireplace was decorated with nice red socks and she even noticed colourful presents boxes around the room. If Doctor didn't have a headache and a green costume of an elf girl on herself (Yyyy, the skirt was really too short), she would laugh aloud because Master wore a Santa Claus' clothes.

"What the hell..." Master started, then quickly stopped in the middle of the sentence. "Oh, my head."

"Mine as well..."

"Whoever did it..." he tried standing up and fell down on her. "... ugh, will regret it..."

Somehow they managed to drag themselves to Master's Tardis (took some painkiller on the way) and when they saw on the computer's screen what had been happening during last ten (or more) hours, they both decided to never speak about it again. They also made a note to never drink again. However, it was quite astonishing how they were able to transfer all Christmas trees inside the apartment.

"We still don't know what is making that strange noise." Doctor reminded, while covering herself with Master's Santa Claus' coat, which he discharged few moments ago.

"What?"

"It wasn't on any of records." she clarified. "Haven't you heard it? Well, it was much louder in the living room."

"Oh, yes. I remember now, I've thought that it was your snoring."

"I don't snore!"

"Whatever. I believe that it was coming from the bedroom."

ooo

"I need my screwdriver, Master." Doctor demanded, when they both stood before the door to their bedchamber. The sound was more intense from there.

"I'm not in the mood for jokes."

"There can be a Sontaran or Dalek or worse. I need to be able to defend myself."

"Don't care."

"Fine, then you go and I will be just behind you."

"No, Doctor. You will open that door and I will watch from a safe distance."

"Ugh."

ooo

Everybody in VOR knew that Master loathed Christmas and they naturally expected that the man would bury himself in his apartment and would come out only after few days. They obviously were surprised to hear happy tunes or other cheerful sounds coming from there for the whole night. Moreover - none of them could believe their eyes when five reindeers ran out from the time lords' apartment with Master and Doctor close by.

For Master - it was a complete disaster, but having his time lady during that time wasn't so bad as he thought in the beginning.

For Doctor - it was another proof that miracles came on Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL ;)
> 
> (I have no idea from where they took those reindeers)


End file.
